


Klimt's kiss

by basaltgrrl



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Fanart, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-12
Updated: 2011-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/pseuds/basaltgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  I seem to be on a bit of a roll with these "inspired by famous images" drawings.  This one had actually popped into my head shortly after doing the famous WWII sailor kiss.  I think the painting by Gustav Klimt was imprinted on my mind way back in drawing class.  In any case, it's way better with Sam and Gene!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Klimt's kiss

Title: Klimt's kiss  
Author: basaltgrrl  
Pairing: sam/gene  
Rating: white cortina  
Summary:  I seem to be on a bit of a roll with these "inspired by famous images" drawings.  This one had actually popped into my head shortly after doing the famous WWII sailor kiss.  I think the painting by Gustav Klimt was imprinted on my mind way back in drawing class.  In any case, it's way better with Sam and Gene!

 


End file.
